


The Big Misunderstanding

by silkstocking



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Or Is It?, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/pseuds/silkstocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Booping, PI, receives an invitation to a secret meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BOOP!: An ATG Whitecock Tale (told in one frame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313650) by Anonymous. 



The apartment was a ramshackle place above a hash house on the corner of a street frequented by hustlers and ladies of the night. I could almost feel my wallet being glommed just by standing there. I took a drag on the butt in my mouth and looked up at the building, turning the card over in my pocket and the idea of it over in my mind. I wondered again why I was here, but I never could resist the scent of a mystery.

The card had been pushed under the door of my office just that morning, though whoever had left it had been gone by the time I opened the door, leaving behind only a cloud of perfume and cigarette smoke. Like I said, the scent of a mystery. It smelled like a dame. 

 _Dick booping, 7pm, this address,_ the card had said, and who was I to turn down an invitation to a secret meeting, regardless of their poor grammar? Nobody was giving me any scratch for this case that I knew of, but marks weren't exactly beating a path to my door and even a private dick's gotta eat. I figured it couldn't hurt to see what they wanted.

I was starting to feel uneasy, though, so I took out my piece and held it up to my ear as I climbed the stairs to the apartment, moving sideways. The door was locked, but I had come equipped for just such a situation. I jimmied it open and it swung inwards, revealing the occupants of the room.

Well, I thought, looking at the sight before me. It seemed there had been a misunderstanding.

 


End file.
